You Wasn't With Me
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: Sometimes you gotta go through it, to know who your real friends are. It, being creepy dudes, who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves and delusional friends with benefits.


"I thought you said that Finn was coming too," I whined looking at Kevin.

He rolled his eyes as he slid into the booth. " _Hey Kev_. Oh hi, Heather. Insert causal chit chat here. I order my first beer. Oh by the way Finn's gonna be running late. He got caught up talking to Hunter. _Oh. Okay. Thanks, Kev._ It's no-"

"Good talk, Kev," I said.

"You're a horrible human being."

"I try my hardest."

"You success," Collin said.

I socked him in the arm.

"That was uncalled for."

"I hadn't done anything terrible to you in over twenty-minutes. I had to rectify that," I replied. "It's part of our contract."

"What? What contract? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The sibling contract. I, the younger sister, am bound by law to irritate you and be downright terrible to you as often as possible. You, the older brother, are supposed to be a pain in the ass, who scares of my boyfriends, which you've held up entirely too well."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I wouldn't have to scare em off, if you didn't pick pieces of garbage."

"My taste is just fine."

"You have no taste."

Before I could retort, Carmella cut us off. "And I still don't have my damn drink," she said, looking the bar. "What the hell is Zo doing?"

I followed her gaze and instantly let out a groan. Zo had taken a seat at the bar. Next to him was Kara. Kara was a "friend" of Zo's. By "friend," I mean that Zo kept bringing her around, because she put out. He had a couple of "friends," but most of them disappeared after one of two outings. Kara kept coming back. She was like herpes.

"If looks could kill, you'd have thirty-even knives sticking out of you," Kevin noted.

"Out of your back," Mella added.

Kara smiled smugly, like she had something over me.

I flipped her the bird, then pulled Mella into a headlock, so that whenever Zo inevitably looked over, because Kara was sure to tell him that I was being rude, it looked like we were just messing around and ignoring them.

"And Heather puts Carmella into a headlock," Collin called.

"Now this is how you wear your opponent down," Kev called in his best JBL voice. "This is old fashioned wrestling. I Luv it Maggle!"

I started laughing and released Mella.

"You're messing up my hair," she complained.

"You look beautiful, babe." Collin pulled Mella into his side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

I made gagging noises. "You two are gross."

I glance towards the bar showed that Kara looked slightly tense.

I smirked. ' _Stupid bitch._ '

Zo had been my brother from another mother since Hooters. From the day he had gotten hired we clicked. It took a couple of weeks, before he realized that I was Collin's sister. By then, it was too late to change anything. In all the time that I had known Zo, I had seen girls like Kara come and go. None of them were quite as disillusioned as her though. She had yet to realize that Zo wasn't interested in anything other than sleeping with her. She was sure that they were going to be one of those couples that stay together forever. They weren't even together. And she was convinced that I was out to ruin her non-existent chances.

Zo was a grown man. It wasn't my place to tell him, who he could or couldn't date or fuck.

It was gonna take someone real special to get him to settle down, and I trusted Zo's judgement. I was sure that she was going to be lovely, and I was going to be 100% in support of them. But that time hadn't come yet.

"Finn's on his way. Hideo's coming too."

Kevin's declaration caused a smile to spread across my face. "Let me out," I said, poking the large man to get him to slide out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom, duh," Carmella said.

"Tits up high," I said.

"Shirt down low," she finished, fist bumping me.

It was really no secret about the thing I had for Finn. There was something about him. Maybe it was his eyes. Maybe it was the accent. Or his abs. Or thighs. Hell it might actually have been his personality. Whatever. There was something about him that drove me crazy.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I left the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter the main part of the bar from the dim hallway, a guy cut me off.

Now, you don't like your entire life in Jersey and not run into a bunch of douche bags, but this bastard was a special breed, a rich douche. He looked to be about 21 or 22. He had a good half a foot on my 5' 7" frame. His hair was blonde and curly and he had blue eyes which were hazed over and blood shot. He was in a pair of Khaki shorts with a baby blue polo shirt on and fucking boat shoes.

I rolled my eyes. I was either going to eat this dude alive or punch him in the face. Probably the latter.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I saw you earlier, and I just had to tell you that shirt is very becoming."

"Oh really?" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then again if I was on you, I'd be coming too."

I rolled my eyes so hard I thought they were gonna get stuck in the back of my head. I'd heard a lot of pickup lines. Some were good. Some were bad. Some were funny. Some were so bad that they were good. Some were so bad they were funny. This was just bad. The combination of creepiness, perverseness and seriousness made it a special type of gross.

"You know my foot just died, do you mind if I bury it in your ass?"

I went to move past him, but he cut me off once more. "Oh come on! Don't be like that."

The biggest downside to being in the WWE is that your behavior outside of the ring was just as important as your behavior in it. Before I had gotten signed, I would've knocked this dude's teeth down his throat and called it a day, but now I couldn't do that. I had to try to be diplomatic.

"You know, I swear, I've seen you somewhere before," he said, thinking about it.

"I doubt it," I shot, trying to move, only for him to block me again.

"You're that wrestler!" he said.

' _Great,_ ' I thought.

"And so are my friends. Friends, who I need to be getting back to."

I pushed past him this time, only for him to grab my arm and pull me back to him.

"Let go," I said, gritted my teeth to keep from exploding.

I looked for Collin. I could really use over protective right now. He was great for getting us all out of a jam without a fight. Usually whatever assholes that kept fucking with us would flee the second they saw his big ass coming.

"You're a wrestler, see if you can break this hold," he whispered in my ear. I use the term whisper loosely.

"How about, you break the hold, before I break your jaw."

' _This'll work_ ,' I thought.

"Dude, we're just having a conversation," Asshole said.

"Really, now? Conversations don't involve grabbing a woman and refusing to let go."

"They don't involve Jersey Shore rejects either," Asshole shot back.

"Let her go," Zo repeated.

Asshole's grip got painfully tight at that point. "Make me."

"He said let her go."

"How about we see what she wants."

This guy was either so far gone he was past the point of even self-preservation, stupid or suicidal to stand up to Collin.

"I can assure you that she doesn't want your dusty ass," Mella chimed.

"No, I don't. I do want to see my boys here, beat your ass," I said, ripping my arm from his grasp. "But we ain't trying to lose our jobs, so how about you fuck all the way off back to Daddy's yacht club, because the only way you're getting me wet, is when the water splashes up after we throw your body in a fucking lake."

"Sleep with the fishes," Zo chimed.

He finally backed down. "Whatever. You're dirti-"

"Out of here ya cheecharoo!" Mella barked.

"You okay?" Zo asked.

I nodded. "This whole not being able to beat the shit out of people in public thing blows," I said.

That seemed to assure Collin and Mella that I was fine.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"No one messes with my little sister."

"We always got ya back," Mella said.

"No shots thrown," I said to Zo.

We had a tradition for every confrontation we got into at a bar. If no one threw any shots, then we had to take one.

We headed to the bar, where Kara was waiting for us. Yay.

"Oh my God, Enzo are you okay?" she asked.

"What? I'm fine. You should be asking Hea-"

"Well, I'm not," she cut him off. "You left me here. By myself. Defenselss."

"You're fine," I groaned.

"You stay out of this!" she barked.

I just looked at her like she'd lost her mind, something that I did a lot and ordered a shot for me and one for Zo.

"Something could've happened to me. I could've been abducted or something."

' _We're not that lucky_ ,' I thought. I figured this was gonna take a while, so I downed one of the shots and ordered another.

"All because of that skank!"

"The skankiest," I affirmed proudly.

"Mind your business," she sneered. "You always run to her! I have to go. Heather wants to train. I can't go out. Heather's sick. I forgot. Heather made dinner. Heather! Heather! Hearther! You work with her! You live with her! I'm tired of it! You need to pick what's really important to you, Enzo. Me or Heather?"

I stopped the second shot, just short of my lips. Really? Me or her? What kind of ignorant, psychotic human being puts someone in a position like that? You can either have your best friend or your disillusioned fuck toy. These are your only options. Like what kind of choice is that? It's just setting yourself up for embarrassment. I know she thought that there were feeling involved, but that makes it worse. If you care about someone, you respect their friendships with others. I was never hostile with Kara until she started with me.

"Heather," Zo responded instantaneously.

"What?" she asked, jaw dropping.

I cackled.

"You asked, you or her. I choose her. "

"After all we've been through?" Now she was crying.

That seemed to be the tipping point for Zo.

"What have we been through?"

"Everything," she sobbed.

She was getting more and more dramatic, and it was progressively getting funnier.

"Really? Everything? You wasn't with me, when I was living in my car. You wasn't with me, when I was working at Hooters. You wasn't with me, when I broke my leg. You wasn't with me, when all I had was a dream and a gym membership. You ain't been through shit with me. You know who was? Heather. And I know that she'll be with me through whatever comes next. If I break my neck tomorrow and can't move a thing from the neck down, she'll be there, but I know that you won't. So, if you're done, I gotta take a shot," he said, turning his back on her. Zo tipped his first shot back.

She let out a wail and stormed off.

He picked up his second and raised it. "A1 since day one."

I raised mine. "Ride or die."

We clinked them and tipped them back.

"Love you, Heather." He gave me a one arm hug.

"Love you too, Zo."

I turned around and scanned the bar. "Alright. Let's find you a girl. I got your wing."

"Nah," Zo said. "I got yours."

I followed his gaze to where Finn was walking in.

Zo pulled my shirt up higher and ruffled my hair. I swatted him away.

"You're too obvious," he said.

I glared, but made the proper adjustments.

He turned to the bartender.

"I need one Molson, three Heinekens, a Guinness, one- What does Mella like?"

"Uh. Shit. Just get her a cosmo."

"Yeah. One of them and a jack and coke."

He gave me one more look over. "Good. Now, go get 'im, tiger."

I rolled my eyes. "Actually make it over with those drinks. I think, Kev might kill you."


End file.
